Regalo
by Breen Martinez
Summary: Kagome había recibido un regalo desconocido, pero nunca pensó que algo tan malo pudiera pasar... Si alguna vez volvía a reencarnar, recordaría: No aceptar regalos desconocidos. "¿Le temes a la oscuridad?" Mes del terror en el foro: "¡Siéntate!"


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Advertencia: **__Muerte de personajes…_

_Este One-shot participa en el foro __**¡Siéntate! **__Por el mes del terror: __ www (Punto) Fanfiction (Punto) net/topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad -Mes-del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate_

**Regalo.**

_Toc, toc… _La puerta sonó y Kagome dejo de lado la escoba con la que estaba limpiando, y fue a la puerta, ¿Su sorpresa? No había nadie. Giró su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, pero no había nadie, resignada iba a cerrar la puerta cuando algo lo impidió.

-¿He? ¿Una caja? –Se pregunto al ver una pequeña caja totalmente envuelta en cinta. –Mamá, ¿Tú esperabas algún regalo? –Pregunto la azabache al llegar a la cocina

-No, Kagome –Negó Naomi -¿Qué te parece si la abrimos para ver qué es? Dice que es dedicado a la _Familia Higurashi._

Ella asintió, y así ambas femeninas empezaron a abrir aquella caja, que al parecer era un regalo, un regalo _desconocido, _¿Su sorpresa? Era un hermoso oso blanco de peluche, con un moño rojo en una de sus orejas, verdaderamente hermoso a los ojos humanos.

-¡Está hermoso! –Exclamó Kagome

-Quédatelo Kagome –Dijo la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias! –La azabache abrazo a aquel hermoso oso –O tal vez osa, por sus rasgos -¡Era simplemente un hermoso regalo! ¿Quién lo abría mandado? -¿Quién es el remitente?

-No dice… Pero es un hermoso regalo ahora sigamos limpiando

-¡Sí!

Ambas volvieron a sus respectivas tareas, mientras aquel regalo era depositado en el sillón.

_¿Quién habrá enviado ese regalo? ¿Por qué? _Se preguntaba Naomi viendo con un poco de recelo aquel regalo, bueno, con tantas leyendas sobre regalos misteriosos, todo mundo dudaba. Despejo su mente de todo eso, no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto, no podría haber nada _oscuro _detrás de ese lindo regalo… O sinceramente eso esperaba

-¡Termine! –Anunció su hija sacándola de sus pensamientos –Voy a ir a mi habitación –Anunció al momento que desaparecía por las escaleras con aquel oso de peluche.

* * *

Llego la noche y toda la familia se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, Kagome no fue la excepción. Después de dejar aquel osito a un lado de su cama, se dispuso a dormir, mañana tendría un día cansado, tendría que hacer sus respectivos exámenes y después volver al Sengoku a recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon, no tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Todo estaba aparentemente en calma, hasta que unos gritos provenientes de la sala despertaron a la peli-negra, que salió de su cómoda cama y busco con sus manos el interruptor de la luz, no veía nada, todo estaba en penumbras, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de algo: No había luz. ¿Qué pasaría?

Con la poca luz de la noche que se infiltraba en la casa pudo bajar hasta llegar a la sala, dónde lo que encontró la aterro, su abuelo yacía muerto en el último escalón, cómo si alguien lo hubiera arrastrado hacía ahí, porque después se dio cuenta de que había sangre regada en toda la escalera

-¡Kagome! ¡Cuidado! –Grito su madre

Ella dio media vuelta y mirándola con una expresión estaba aquel hermoso oso de peluche, manchado de sangre, con un cuchillo en mano… ¿Aquel regalo desconocido era el asesino de su abuelo?

Kagome palideció, nunca se hubiera imagino que algo así le pudiera pasar por aceptar un _regalo desconocido,_ dio un paso hacia atrás, pero choco contra el cuerpo de su abuelo y cayo de sentón en el piso. El oso rió. Su risa era muy escalofriante y provoco en los demás integrantes de la familia un gran miedo, y demasiados escalofríos, después de todo, estaban a su merced.

_Pero… ¿Por qué? _Eres los pensamientos de Kagome, ¿Cómo había sentido algo raro en el muñeco? ¿Por qué? Ella debió haber sentido una energía demoniaca o algo… ¡Eso no era posible! Sintió como unos brazos la jalaban, eran los de Naomi tratando de proteger a sus dos hijos.

-Inu… Inuyasha vendrá a salvarnos –Dijo ella, tratando de que hacerse a la idea de que así iba a ser…

Pero por cada paso que daba aquel muñeco, la esperanza poco a poco se desvanecía, esta a tan poca distancia y ahí estaban ellos: Acorralados y con un temor tan grande que no permitía a sus piernas reaccionar…

"_Inuyasha, por favor, ven… ¡Alguien!" _Pensó en medio de la desesperación

-Adiós, Familia Higurashi

Lo que los ojos achocolatados vieron fue a su madre siendo asesinada por aquel regalo desconocido, él cual esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria y la miraba a ella y a su hermano, se aproximo a ellos…

Lo último que ella sintió fue como aquel cuchillo la atravesaba y sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco, su sangre brotaba desde su estomago, y los ojos –Que alguna vez fueron negros- Del muñeco ahora eran rojos, -Sin mencionar que estaba considerablemente manchado de sangre-Cerro sus ojos con fuerzas, y unas lágrimas cayeron, si alguna vez volvía a reencarnar recordaría siempre: No aceptar regalos, desconocidos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Es un intento muuy barato de hacerlos tener miedo ¿Verdad?'**

**Bueno, nunca había escrito nada de esto... ¡Así que acepto todo tipo de comentarios! Y sobre todo por favor... necesito saber si les gusto o no... ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Poor Faavoor! **

**Bueno, me voy :'D Espero sus criticas constructivas. **

**Con amor Breen(L)'**


End file.
